


Summertime Girlfriend

by nopastar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Summary: 作家本索罗面临写作危机，经纪人建议他去英国乡村度假，并为自己找一个夏日女友。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Summertime Girlfriend

作家Ben Solo的夏日奇遇。

1  
那是一个极其平凡的下午。天空蔚蓝无云，热气从沥青路面蒸腾上升，混合骄阳烘烤着大街上行色匆匆的路人。艳阳高照下，连流浪汉也不敢坐在地上多留一刻，唯恐下一秒屁股就会飘来烧焦的味道。不时会有游客在十字路口四处张望，忍受头顶刺眼的阳光搜寻着边角起卷的地图，竭力找到身处的位置。

Ben Solo注视着窗外夏日炎炎的街头一角，大脑一片模糊。思绪纷飞，却如稍纵即逝的白烟，怎么也抓不住。笔电躺在面前，屏幕显示的文档仍然一片空白。他的双手凝固在键盘上，轻轻按压，迟迟敲不出一个字。

由于Ben几乎——可以说根本不出席任何公众场合，更谈不上有推特或脸书等社交软件的账号，书迷们唯一知道的只有Kylo Ren这个一看就是笔名的名字，以及Leia，几乎每一本书都是献给她的。他们只好在出版社的官方网站和经纪人Phasma的推特下每天坚持不懈地留言催书，在自建的论坛网站上发起计算天数的帖子，而今天显示，Kylo的上一本小说出版已经是三年之前的事情了。

Ben不得不面临一个所有作家遇到都会惊恐万状的问题，他的写作灵感枯竭了。

这始于几天前的早晨，Ben一如既往地起床晨跑，洗完澡后开始一天的工作。运动产生的多巴胺似乎没有促进他为《余烬》的最终曲写下哪怕一页的内容，甚至隔十分钟后他狠狠地按住删除键，将方才敲下的字一笔抹净，好像它们是难以忍受的污垢，需要立刻清除。Ben始终没有再补上文档那令人心感不安的空白，反倒坐在电视前一口气看完整整六季的《权力与游戏》，当他再次打开笔电时，却毫无感情地关掉文档，换之是亚马逊网页，显示《冰与火之歌》的全套小说购买成功。直到今天上午，Ben还专门去Quora注册一个账号，以犀利刁钻的观点敲下长篇大论，再和意见不合的人来一场痛快淋漓的争论。而晚上，他是在Gordon Ramsay的美食节目陪伴下度过的。

总之，Ben Solo对任何事物都燃起极高的兴趣，除了写作。

“我还是觉得你想太多了。一定是该死的高温，把你弄得像个老太太似的神经衰弱。”Phasma坐在沙发上，翘着腿，品尝着Ben新鲜做的水果沙拉。“要是再不加紧时间写完最终章，恐怕读者们都要把你忘得一干二净了，你知道现在的作家都如雨后春笋般疯狂出现吧？比如那个什么General Hux……”

“我读过他的小说，比三流还四流。”Ben打断经纪人的话，两眼依旧空洞无神地盯着屏幕。干脆把上一本作为大结局算了，他心想，反正论坛上有他想到的和没有想到的结局分析，无论写下哪一个，都无法满足所有的读者。

“总归好过迟迟不生蛋的鸡，起码他每年都有小说出版。”Phasma抱怨道，她已经收到出版社多次警告了，如果Kylo Ren这个名字再不能出现报纸的每周新书推荐上，他们就要考虑和Ben解除合作关系。“要我说，你需要换一个创作环境。这间公寓又小又闷，你竟然还能忍受车来车往嘈杂的声音，真不可思议。”

Ben翻了个白眼，这已经是第一百九十六次听到Phasma嫌弃他的公寓了。他转过头给自己的经纪人一个礼貌又嫌弃的微笑：“那你有什么具体的好建议呢？”

“去英国待一个夏天，”Phasma两眼发光，摆出 “他终于要寻求建议”的欣慰表情。“然后找一个夏日女友，享受一下被爱情冲昏头脑的滋味，三个月后再把她甩掉，我保证经历过分手的伤痛后你的灵感一定会源源不绝，想停都停不下来。”  
“这样对一个女孩儿可不公平，亏你还自称女权先锋呢。”  
“管它呢，别跟我扯些有的没的，我需要Kylo Ren，我需要交差，我需要养家糊口的！”  
在Phasma的抗议下，Ben只好连忙点头答应。

2  
Ben Solo曾相信自己永远也不会做两件事，一是跟舅舅Luke为圣诞节把他的圣伯纳犬毒死而道歉，二是认为Phasma的建议颇为可行并且付诸行动。然而此时Ben正站在Lassington小镇车站的入口处，被阵雨淋得猝不及防。他的手掌被行李杆勒得通红，雨水沿着脖子流进衣服里，冰凉又黏糊糊的。他为自己愚蠢至极的决定而后悔不已，不停抬手看表，焦灼地等待迟到将近半个小时的房东。

也许到英国进行所谓的“捕捉灵感之旅”就是个天大的错误。

“嘿！”充满活力的声音把Ben从怨气沼泽中拉出来，面前不知何时停靠了一辆小货车，女孩打开窗，饶有兴致地上下打量着他。

Ben没想到房东竟然如此年轻，快速扫一眼，他记住了女孩那双漂亮的榛色眼睛，善意迷人的笑容，和卷着三个卷儿的蓬松褐发。

“你是Ben Solo吗？Maz Kanata叫我来接你。”女孩扯着嗓子喊道，力求让自己的声音在雨中也能听得真切。

Ben愣了一愣，随即点点头，匆忙上车。

“我叫Rey，很高兴见到你。”女孩腾出一只手伸了过去。

Ben接过手，温热的触感让雨中站立许久的他感到丝丝暖意。

“所以你是房东太太的女儿吗？”Ben抽出一张纸巾擦干衣服和头发上滚落的水珠，他看了看杂乱破旧的车子内部，犹豫着二话不说就跳进来是不是一件好事。

“不是，我只是大二的学生，来这儿度假。”Rey转动方向盘，把车驶向一条泥泞小路。

“我猜你是文学专业的。”Ben漫不经心地说。

“哈，猜错啦。”车子停了下来，Rey熄火后冲Ben露出一个大大的笑容，牙齿明亮洁白。“没有什么地方比夏日的翡翠湖畔更棒了。”

Ben看着女孩利落地跳下车，他才发现她的身材因勤于锻炼而玲珑有致，修长白皙的双腿跃动着，像跟在彼得潘身后的小精灵般飞回别墅。

他预订的别墅。

Ben连忙跟上去，他不得不佩服这个叫Maz的女人，硬生生把一栋别墅用墙壁分成两半，以便租给更多的客人。这样说来，他要和Rey成为邻居了。Ben想起Phasma说的什么夏日女友治疗法，忍不住想象和Rey交往会是什么感觉。她大概不会喜欢看书，而是热衷于追逐当下的潮流事物，可能接下来的每个晚上都会有无止无休的派对……面对男友，她则会暗地里默默给他贴上“奇怪”“老古董”等标签，但表面依然和气。分手后她不会歇斯底里，而是好聚好散……Ben摇摇头，驱赶这些消极且不切实际的想法。

雨已经停了，烈阳重新占领高地，每一块小水洼都反射着它的荣光，热气蒸腾，烘烤得人汗流浃背。Ben眯着眼睛四处张望，与其说是一个湖，还不如说是一个面积较大的池塘：翠绿色的湖水波光粼粼，不时从周边茂密的树林中窜出一两只鸟儿，掠过水面点起阵阵光圈。湖中心有一小亭，通往亭子的小桥与湖岸的鹅卵石小路接驳，一直延伸至门前的楼梯。雨后潮湿的泥土气息刺激着嗅觉，热浪袭来，Ben提起行李快步迈进屋子。

虽然不太可能会和邻居擦出火花，但Ben开始觉得来到英国未尝不是一件好事。

3

湖心亭似乎成为了孤僻邻居的专属，Rey暗暗宣泄着自己的不满，抱着书像是宣示主权似的昂起头走过去。

自从那个叫Ben Solo的作家入住后，她便坐立不安。Ben每天的固定路线是亭子到别墅，两点一线，无限循环。有时他们会碰上面，但他似乎显得非常拘谨，难道美国人不都是热情好客的吗？为什么他就是个例外呢？Rey尝试过和他聊天，无一在他的疏离面前败下阵来。

Rey保持每天晨泳的习惯，那人起初厌恶地瞥了在水里畅泳的她一眼——仿佛跳进翡翠湖是反人类的举动。然而过了几天后，Ben竟然比她还要早起，安静地坐在亭子里开始一天的创作。

总有那么一丝偷瞄被Rey捕捉到了，那是在她游了一个来回之后，浮上水面呼吸新鲜空气时，她能感受到身后炽热的目光，敲打键盘的声音静止，那人也许只是恰巧观赏鸟儿，或是野兔……不，绝对不是这样，Ben必定在盯着她。待Rey好整以暇与那人四目相接时，迎上的却是冷冰冰且好不耐烦的瞪视。似乎Rey是一个侵入者，占据了他的领地。

当Rey像往常那样跑到亭子旁的排椅上，倚靠着柱子翻开Kylo Ren的小说时，那人先是一副惊讶的表情，仿佛觉得她应该和猪朋狗友一起在酒吧嗨到不知白天黑夜，而不是在这里当个书呆子。神情之间却不尽然是责备，甚至潜藏着喜悦。Rey实在读不懂这个男人，也许作家都是这么得神经兮兮的吧。

一声轻蔑的闷哼。

“有什么问题吗？”Rey终于忍不住了。

“没什么，”那人摇摇头，甚至没有抬眼。“这本书太烂了，应该在二十世纪四十年代发表才对。而且作者至今没有出版最终章，我严重怀疑要烂尾。”

“烂？”Rey合上《余烬》第二部，坐直了身子。“如果你真的看过，你就会对主角的孤独和绝望感同身受，你就会理解他弑父时内心产生的巨大冲突……总之这是我读过最棒的太空歌剧作品。我相信Kylo绝对会写出最了不起的结局，而这是需要时间去雕琢的。”

“拉倒吧。”Ben耸耸肩，“过多的情感渲染无异于炫技，好的小说就应该是高矮肥瘦，样样兼顾，同时有分轻重，而不是一味地在同一个点上花巨大笔墨。再说了，这作者过了三年什么都没有发表，估计是肚子里没货咯。”他勾起一抹愉快的微笑。“你大概很少看书吧？看来绝对不是文学专业的。我还是劝你多读一些名著，何必在这些三流小说上浪费时间。”

Rey被激怒了，但出于礼貌，她遏制去揍那人一拳的冲动。她强忍住因自己最喜爱的作者被如此贬低的恼火而颤抖的声音：“也不难想象我至今都没听到Ben Solo大作家有什么佳作，原来从三观就已经垮掉了。继续写你的四流小说吧，我打赌下辈子你一定会有Kylo那样的成功。”

Ben左脸颊的肌肉抽动一下。没等他作出任何反应，Rey拔腿就跑，一直跑到屋子里关上门，喘着粗气。她立即后悔刚刚是不是太过分了。

4

清晨，亭子四周雾霭氤氲，犹如身处仙境中央。因此湖心亭成为了Ben创作的好地方，一杯咖啡，一本笔电以及一瓶驱蚊水，他可以在那里呆上一天。随着每天惊人的码字速度，最终章有了十页的内容，依次类推，已经完成一大半了。

Ben为可喜的进度感到高兴，他相信再过十天左右就能交稿了。同时他也在期待着什么，他看了看表，离Rey出来游泳的时间还有一分钟。

他起初非常不理解女孩每天早上坚持的运动，她大可沿着小路一直跑到镇上再跑回来，完全没必要跳进这绿油油的、鬼知道里面有什么生物的湖水里。但渐渐地，他对女孩每天晨泳的习惯习以为常，甚至还故意早早地起床到亭子坐下，只为和她相遇，然后让她待在自己的视线之内。Ben把自己喜人的创作效率归功于Rey，因为看着她，他的灵感便如初凿的喷泉，源源不断地涌出，势不可挡。

Ben有许多机会可以和邻居的关系进一步发展，但他却因各种顾虑而在机会来临时一脚踹开，事后才无比后悔。比如说这一天早上，他发现Rey是Kylo Ren，也就是他的狂热粉丝。他本可以立刻告诉女孩真相，也许他们会因此更加靠近，但Ben却大肆批评了他自己，想用这种拙劣的试探看看她是否真心。结局显然易见，Rey愤怒地丢下一句伤人的话便跑掉了，也许再也不会和Ben有任何接触。

5

Rey有意回避她的邻居，她不再去晨泳，而是在别墅和镇中心来回长跑，她不再特意去和对方熟络，而是下意识回避他，尽量错开和他正面接触的时间。

不过她大可不必煞费心机，因为Ben几乎把自己锁在家里，不到万不得已也不会出门。他又回到了灵感枯竭的状态，那个千辛万苦挖掘的泉眼，随着与女孩关系的决裂而逐渐干涸。

直到一个星期后，Ben才终于见到她。

叮咚。

Ben循着门铃的声音，赤着脚漫不经心地走去玄关。

“嘿。”Rey抬起头，蹙眉扫视着她的邻居。“eww…你还好吗？我以为是哪里来的流浪汉占了你的窝。”

Ben不好意思地挠挠头，他数不清有几天没刮胡子了，半长不短的胡渣爬满了半边脸，睡衣松松垮垮，甚至没有穿鞋。他才不会告诉女孩刚刚一闪而过的灵感，他就快要抓住了，却被一阵门铃声打断。

再一次见到Rey比什么都重要。

“我是来道歉的。”Rey低着头，不敢直视他的双眼。“我不应该那样抨击你的创作成果，更不应该称其为四流小说……”

“你不必道歉，而且你还没读过呢，这些评价不足挂齿。”Ben的目光瞬间变得柔和，不自觉地揉了揉女孩的头，发现不妥后连忙缩回了手。“还有事吗？或者进来坐坐？”

即使只穿了件吊带衫和超短裤，Rey仍然能感觉到手心以及后背渗满了汗水，阳光似乎专注于烘烤着她的脖子及以上的脸颊，一抹嫩红浮现在她的脸颊上，让她把头埋得更低，努力不让Ben察觉到她的害羞。她抿了抿红润的唇线，一时间不知道该说什么。

“对了，今晚我会举行一个小小的派对，你知道，邀请几个好朋友一起玩大富翁然后互相灌啤酒，你想来吗？”

“不会很尴尬吗？”

“放心，Rose和Finn都很好相处的，而且Poe可是个派对动物。”

待Rey走后，Ben摔上门冲进厕所，他要做的第一件事便是刮干净脸上难看的胡子，然后再挑选合适的衣服，顺便Google大富翁的玩法。

他要以最佳的状态融入她的圈子。

6

准确来说，Ben是闻到了油炸食物的味道才醒的。头颅像是被人撬开过一样疼痛，他甚至怀疑是不是真的被什么邪教组织抓住开颅取髓然后拿去献祭了。不过脑袋上没有缝过的痕迹，他也就划掉这个可笑的猜测。

Ben揉揉眼睛，尽快适应阳光照射进来的光线，脑袋里也渐渐加载出昨晚的记忆。

那个叫Poe的人灌了他足足五大杯啤酒，而Rose和Finn则趁Rey去洗手间，Poe喝的烂醉在旁边叽里咕噜哼着听不懂的歌时把他逼到角落，仰视着他，审问他来这里的目的以及对Rey有没有什么图谋不轨。

稀里糊涂间他也想不起自己说了些什么，很快他就断片了，再也想不起来之后的事情，包括他为什么现在是全身赤裸躺在陌生人的床上。

Ben一阵惶恐，裹着被子冲出房间，与女孩撞个正着。Rey差点摔在地上，好不容易才缓过神来。

“你醒啦！”Rey推着他回到房间，让他坐下来。“你的衣服已经被呕吐物毁掉了，我又没有你家的钥匙，而且你真的很重！我和称得上清醒的Rose都没法把你抬回去。”

Ben搓揉着疼痛的太阳穴，脑袋全是一团乱糊。他勉强站起来，被子裹住了下半身，似乎快要滑到地上了。

“所以我们没有做？”

“什么？”Rey愣了一愣，连忙摆手摇头。“当然没有！你当时醉得不成人样，再说了，我才不会酒后乱性，起码也要清醒才行嘛……”

Rey意识到自己的话非常奇怪，此时的气氛顿时变得尴尬起来。她心里大骂自己冲动乱说话，转身欲要逃走。

她的手被抓住了，然后那人一用力，她扑倒在他怀里，被紧紧抱住。

“起码也要清醒，这可是你说的。”

7

黑暗伸出狰狞的爪牙，乌云笼罩着整个Lassington小镇，可能包围了整个英国，阴沉沉的云压得人喘不过气，但很快便消散了，烈日当头，又恢复之前的光明，勃勃生机。

Ben陷在沙发里，指尖穿过Rey柔软的发丝，一遍又一遍。她躺在他的大腿上，目不转睛地盯着新鲜出炉的手稿。

“关于二战的…英国士兵和德国军官机缘巧合下走到了一起，他们要去敦刻尔克，然后呢？”Rey抬头，却发现她的男朋友正望着地板出神。

在刚刚片刻阴沉的天气预示下，Ben的思绪飞回了美国，还有一个星期他就要启程回国了，而这里的一切——翡翠湖、湖心亭、Rey，都将成为一段美好的夏日记忆。他像Phasma说的那样换了新的创作环境，找了一个夏日女友，但他宁愿爱情把头脑永久性冲坏，也不愿意和她分别。

他爱上英国多雨的天气，爱上这个祥和的小镇，爱上翡翠湖，爱上了她。

“怎么了？”Rey戳了戳他的胸膛，满是担心。

“没事，你刚刚说什么？啊对，后面我没想好，也许他们之间产生了坚不可摧的友情。”

“为什么不能是爱情呢？爱与和平，反战意愿十分明显。”Rey把手稿放回桌子上，捧起他的手在自己脸颊上来回摩挲，感受着他手心的温度和淡淡的墨香。“好吧。我有没有提过你的文风和Kylo Ren的很像？有时我感觉好像在读他的作品。”

Ben低头在她的额头印下浅浅的吻，他才想到，过了那么久，他还没有告诉女孩他就是Kylo Ren这个事实。

“我要去镇上办点事情。”Ben站起来，神色凝重，但依然强作开心地揉了揉女孩的头发，在她的额头上印下浅浅一吻。“今晚见了，dazzle baby。”

Rey察觉到他的不对劲，却想不清发生了什么。Ben总是这样，充满了秘密，只要他不想透露，你永远也不知道是什么。

8

要不是有一封未读信息，Rey也不会知道Ben连手机也没带便匆忙跑去镇上了。她犹豫过私自打开别人的信息似乎不太好，但最终好奇心还是战胜了一切。

输入她的生日后，手机得以解锁。未读信息来自一个叫Phasma的女人，Rey依稀记得这是Ben的经纪人。

“Solo仔，我们已经收到最终章的稿子了，预计《余烬》第三部九月初就能发行，到时广大书迷一定会因为见到Kylo Ren这个名字而兴奋的！”

Rey感觉不到手机的重量，她整个人都似乎飘了起来，只有大脑高速运作和五脏六腑揉成一团的窒息感让她知道自己还活着。似曾相识的手稿，仿佛在读他的作品……原来Ben Solo就是她最爱的作家，她怎么会蠢到交往了三个月都没有发现？Ben还批评过Kylo Ren，他是在嘲笑自己吗？

他为什么不说？

Rey继续滑动着屏幕。

“英国的生活怎么样？我就说换个创作环境对你有益无害。有没有找到你的夏日女友？如果有的话最好现在就把她甩了，不然等到时回国恐怕就为时太晚啦。相信我，接下来你也能像Hux那样一年出一本书。那句话怎么说来着，爱情的力量是伟大的。”

手机掉在了地毯上才没有被摔得碎屏，Rey蜷缩在沙发上，脸埋进掌心，再也止不住滚烫的眼泪。

Ben直到傍晚才回来，在英国所写的最后一份手稿也寄回到美国了，连同一封给Phasma的信，告诉她Ben Solo将会在英国逗留更长一段时间——在“无限期停留”几个字下划两条着重线。他躬着背，眼里说不尽的疲倦，但看到Rey时，所有的倦意都一扫而光。他想冲过去抱住她，却发现对方在刻意疏远他。Ben踢到躺在地毯上的手机，Phasma的信息映入眼帘。

他的笑容消失了。

“Rey，你听我解释。”

Rey摇摇头，尽最大力气扯出一丝虚弱的浅笑，充满情意的榛色双眸此时黯淡无光，空余失望和愤怒。原来她只是一个夏日女友，夏天过去，她也就会被遗忘。

“你怎么可以…别说了，闭嘴吧，Kylo Ren，我不是你的什么夏日女友，你把我当什么了，蝴蝶夫人吗？还是西贡小姐？”内心深处的怒气化作怒吼，Rey把桌子推翻，快步走到门前。“你永远也别想再见到我了。”

她说罢，摔门而去，留下故事最后的结局。

9

Ben没有再见到Rey，她连夜收拾行李离开了，从此杳无音信。

三天之后Ben才动身回到美国，他带回了《三日惊情》的手稿，以及一颗破碎的心。

《余烬》最终章在九月初如期发布，这一次献给的不再是Leia，而是一个叫Rey的女孩，Kylo Ren称她为独一无二，一生挚爱的女神。

新年前夕，Kylo又有新作诞生，是一个关于夏日的爱情故事。读者们期待最后会有惊天动地的反转，但直到合上书他们才不得不确定，这真的只是一个拥有皆大欢喜结局的故事而已，男女主角在英国某处的小屋里幸福快乐地生活着，直到永远。

有书迷分析这个故事是Kylo自己的亲身经历，想必在两年的创作低迷期期间他与那个叫Rey的女孩相知相爱，但因为各种原因而分手了，所以他才会在小说给予这段情事一个完美的结局。

一个刚刚注册的马甲迅速点赞了这个分析帖，没有任何人在意。

三年之后，Ben Solo已经是一位功成名就的作家，即便他就此搁笔，出版的小说也足以让他后半辈子衣食无忧。Rey成为读者们在论坛上永恒的热门话题，因为Kylo几乎每一年都会有一本关于夏日恋情的小说，或是诗歌，所有都献给了Rey。

而一些精品分析帖子总会有一个资料空白的账号点赞，依旧没有人在意。

又一个夏季，Ben早已订好前往英国的机票，和之前的每一年相同，他都会在Lassington小镇度过整个炎热的夏天。

翡翠湖依旧波光粼粼，湖心亭比三年前初次见到时更加破旧，Maz肯定没有听从他的嘱咐去好好装修一番。隔壁的屋子空无一人，偌大的别墅只有Ben一个人住，仅此而已。

住下的第一天早上，Ben像往常那样，早早地提起笔电和一杯咖啡，口袋揣着一瓶驱蚊水，准备前往湖心亭开始一天的创作。当他走到桥中央，他怔住了，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

也许是在做梦，Rey只活在他的梦里，不在他的人生轨迹上，无论他忏悔多久，她都不会在乎。

女孩坐在亭子旁的排椅上，倚靠着柱子，手里捧着一本Kylo Ren最新出版的小说。

Ben永远也不会忘记女孩那双漂亮的榛色眼睛，善意迷人的笑容，和卷着三个卷儿的蓬松头发。

一切都如同三年前的那个夏日，那个夏季，那个夏日女友。


End file.
